Marui Bunta
Home of the One and Only Basic Information DOB: '''April 20th '''Height: 164 cm Weight: 62 kg Eye colour: Chocolate Brown Hair colour: '''Strawberry Red '''Job: '''Owner of the cafe Théière '''Status: Single Partner: Hara Tetsuya Personality Marui is a triple C: Calm, casual, and confident, with an extra added "cocky" that springs up every once in a while. Over all, he's a really good guy. Another one of the easy to talk to types, simply for the fact he likes to talk and is usually up to snuff with what's current in the world. He likes to tease people, and is generally very outgoing. However, it's also easy to tease him in return. Marui has a fear of ghosts and things that go bump in the night and is sometimes gullible in regards to anything horror. Not only would Marui be easy to scare during a horror movie marathon, provided someone managed to coerce him into it, but it would be easy to make him believe such things exist. Unfortunately he might hold a grudge for a few days, unless bribed or profusely apologized to. Being that he grew up the eldest of three siblings, he tends to be pretty reliable and responsible. It might take an exchange of favors or badgering to get him to do something for you, but when he does it, it's never half assed and never forgotten. Marui is quite the reasonable guy, though. He isn't extremely logical or practical by any means, liking adventure a bit too much for that, but he isn't so far out there he can't be talked out of something if it's seen as too extreme. Provided there is something "too extreme" he would do. History High school was high school. Nothing exciting happened that Marui could really care about, other than playing tennis with whatever members of Rikkai went on to play in high school. The years were good but school sucked. However, it became fairly obvious that whatever tennis he was good at, it wasn't what he was destined to do for the rest of his life. Oh, he still loved it, but his passion for it waned as the years passed. Marui's drive was never anywhere near on par with some of his teammates, though it remains an active hobby he still partakes in to this day. What his passion grew in was baking. It was always obvious that he loved gourmet cakes and even used sugar to help his tennis. Marui is ashamed of this fact, but while he lived at home in his old room, he worked several jobs for a solid year after high school, so he could earn money. He isn't sure how he survived past the good graces of his family, but it allowed him to do something pretty spectacular. Enter the next two years of his life: By the time Marui was 19, he was able to travel to Paris, France for culinary school. While he had the opportunity to go to the world renowned Le Cordon Bleu in Tokyo, much closer to home, it was ultimately the adventure that brought him to Paris. He missed home a lot, but it was also quite a bit of fun to be in such a great place to learn about food. Marui learned both how to cook gourmet french cuisine and was fairly decent at it, but what he excelled in was certainly pastries. He spent most of his school time actually somewhat dreading culinary cuisine, and earning his teacher's praise as a pastry genius, to which he tried to remain humble and failed miserably at. Then, it was time to come home. He was greeted by family with open arms, and immediately got a job in a fine restaurant as a cook. Soon, he moved out of his family home and got a place of his own, but it wasn't until he was almost 23 that he opened his own gourmet cafe called Théière. Marui is happy to be in a flourishing business for himself, and takes special pride in his craft. But not only that, he's fabulous at making customers walk out with more than what they planned to buy.